Scents
by YueShirosaki
Summary: When something so mere as a scent turnes one of the most powerful Hollow into a needy mess, one should think twice to let a certain Shinigami be on his own. Yaoi, Grimm x Hichi, Don't like? Don't read! Request Fiction; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers


"Come Ulquiorra show us what you've seen in the living world."  
>"Yes."<br>Ulquiorra took one of his eyes from it's socket.  
>"If you please."<br>He crushed it to dust. Aizen and the surrounding Arrancar took it in, to experience what Ulquiorra had experienced.  
>A blue haired, well build Arrancar growled.<br>"Are ya stupid Ulquiorra? I would have killed the kid."  
>The small, pale and black haired Arrancar turned to the speaker.<br>"Grimmjow, didn't you see what happened? If the kid will be left alone he will destroy himself. There's no need to bother killing him."  
>"And what if he gets stronger, eh? It's your fucking fault if he becomes a threat to us!"<br>The Arrancar called Grimmjow stormed off, two of his Fraccion following him.

Yeah, why didn't the bastard of cuatro kill him?  
>If he had, Grimmjow wouldn't have a problem now.<br>He didn't know if Ulquiorra noticed that there were more changes going on with the kid, than just a fluctuating reiatsu.  
>His <em>smell<em> changed entirely.  
>His normal scent of light musk and cinnamon was dominated by a much heavier, fiercer scent.<br>The musky note was stronger, mixed with light vanilla and something he just could describe as...  
><strong>Hollow<strong>.  
>The only other scent that came from the kid himself was, fear.<br>He fought against the beast inside himself, afraid to loose control.  
>Grimmjow let out a low growl.<br>Those many scents had his skin tingling and his pants become uncomfortable.  
>He wanted to have this beast coming out, wanted it's fangs and claws all over him, while it penetrated him.<p>

'Whoa, stop. What am I thinking? Am I in heat or what?'  
>Normally he shouldn't be able to get into this state, since he became an Arrancar, well that was what Aizen had said.<br>So why did he feel that way, than?  
>'Better I put the lights off of the kid, before he'll becomes a real problem.'<br>Grimmjow called everyone of his Fraccion and they headed to the living world.  
>When the blue haired faced the teen and another, female, Shinigami, his goal to kill slowly dissipated.<br>He fought the kid to pull the Hollow in him out, with every fiber of his being.  
>Grimmjow got hit by an attack Ulquiorra didn't mention and than it was there.<br>This scent and the reiatsu lingering around the orange haired Shinigami.  
>The Arrancar battled with himself, on one hand wanting to jump the kid, on the other, killing him to get to his right mind again.<br>His brain decided for the latter, but when he drew his Zanpakutou, Tousen appeared to take him back to Hueco Mundo.  
>The punishment he got there was a welcomed distraction.<br>The pain of a lost arm, let him forget about the Shinigami for some time.

But it didn't last long enough.  
>As soon as his wound closed, he got pulled back to the living world like from an invisible force.<br>Grimmjow went back to the Shinigamis place and searched for him.  
>He found him sleeping in a house, no trace of the Hollow inside him noticeable.<br>"_Yo, what'cha starin' at?_"  
>Grimmjow spun around to look into the tree behind him.<br>There stood an exact copy of the Shinigami, but he was of pure white, even his clothes.  
>The only color on him, were the black and golden eyes.<br>The Arrancar stared confused, there was nothing, not a tiny piece of reiatsu coming from the Shinigami copy, neither even a scent.  
>"Who the fuck are you?"<br>He snarled at the white man.  
>"<em>What? Don'cha recognize me? Ah, well, maybe I shall help ya a bit.<em>"  
>Grimmjow almost got pressed to the ground by the sudden appearance of massive reiatsu and the scent took over his senses.<br>"You."  
>The albino smirked and tilted his head.<br>"_Yeah. So what'cha doin' starin' at King, like ya wanted ta eat 'im?_"  
>"Not your business."<br>Grimmjow growled, baring his teeth.  
>This situation wasn't any good for him, his mind was fogging and he started to get hot.<p>

The albino jumped off the tree and stepped over to the Arrancar.  
>"<em>Shirosaki Hichigo, by the way.<em>"  
>Shirosaki stood a bit above Grimmjow in the air.<br>He bend down to him and pulled his chin up, smirking when he heard a purr like sound come from the taller male and blush deep red.  
>"<em>Ya wanna get fucked really bad, ain'cha?<em>"  
>Grimmjow lost his mind the instant cool ,white hands touched his skin.<br>He didn't care about shit anymore, he just wanted release.

Shirosaki found it interesting how the Arrancar reacted on him and thought of a little game to tease him.  
>He let his hand wander over the throat, to the collar and down to the chest, drawing circling patterns over it.<br>Satisfied when he saw the blue top shiver violently under his touch, he wandered even lower with his hand to brush over the edges of Grimmjows Hollow-hole.  
>The Arrancar bend forward, emitting a very unmanly yelp and clenching at Hichigos Shihakushos sleeves.<br>Grimmjow lifted his head, panting heavily, to meet gazes with the Shinigami copy.  
>"S-stop to fucking play around."<br>Hichigo lifted a white eyebrow.  
>"<em>Still gotta brain ta boss 'round?<em>"  
>He leaned in to Grimmjows ear.<br>"_That needs ta get changed._"  
>He than bit into the blue tops throat below the ear, so heavy he drew blood.<br>Grimmjow moaned aloud, enjoying the sensation of pain mixing with pleasure.

Hichigo meanwhile reached his own limits of enduring.  
>He needed to fuck some ass, right now or he would snap.<br>So without any further warning, he changed locations with the Arrancar, from their place in the air to the yawn of the Kurosakis garden.  
>There he pushed Grimmjow to his knees, pulling his Hakama pants down.<br>Hichigo struggled with himself, whether to prepare the small hole and endure his throbbing need some time longer or just fuck the man raw until he bled.  
>The little saneness he had told him to choose the first option.<br>The albino slicked his fingers with his saliva before he pressed one of them inside.  
>Grimmjow let out a sound of discomfort of the sudden intrusion.<br>Not long after the first, another finger entered him, stretching his needy hole a bit.  
>Hichigo wriggled his fingers a bit inside the Arrancar, brushing against the soft, hot walls.<br>When he heard Grimmjow mewl suddenly, he smirked.  
>'<em>Found it.<em>'  
>Hichigo brushed some more against that spot before he pulled his fingers out.<br>Grimmjow whined ant the loss of friction, shaking his hips to get the fingers back inside.  
>He hadn't have to wait long for something more pleasurable.<br>Hichigo loosened his own pants, freeing his already leaking dick.  
>In one swift motion he seated himself inside the Arrancar, from tip to base.<p>

Grimmjow moaned, a wave of pleasure running over his body, every time the albino thrust back inside him.  
>Hichigo penetrated him with strong, deep thrusts, abusing his walls until they were sore.<br>The Arrancar moaned, with his face pressed into the wet yawn, starting to move his hips in time with the thrusts.  
>By time Hichigos moves grew faster and out of pace, he felt his release draw close.<br>Refusing to come first, he grabbed Grimmjows cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, to make the taller male come before him.  
>It only took a few strokes and strong thrusts to send Grimmjow over the edge.<br>The albino followed shortly after, when the hot walls surrounding his member clenched around him.

Grimmjow cried out in pleasure when he came, so loud Hichigo feared the sleeping teen might wake from the sound.  
>Unfortunately he was right, he felt Ichigos mind shift awake and cursed.<br>"_Ah, shit._"  
>He pulled out of the Arrancar, who lay panting on the yawn.<br>"_Ya woke King. Need ta go before he notices I'm gone._"  
>With a smirk he vanished int thin air, his voice echoed in Grimmjows ears.<br>"_'till next time, Kitty._"

The time Ichigo woke up and looked through his window he thought to see a shock of blue leave through a Garganta.  
>He blinked twice, but it was gone.<br>"_What're ya 'fraid of, Ichigo?_"  
>His left eye slowly turned into Hollow and Ichigo growled.<br>"Leave me alone."  
>"<em>I think not. I will draw closer and closer a lot faster ta you an' in the end yer gone.<em>"  
>"Bastard! I won't let you devour me."<br>"_We'll see. See ya later._"  
>Ichigo cursed.<br>He needed to take care of this.

Two weeks later Grimmjow came back to the living world, stripped of his rank as Espada, he faced the orange haired Shinigami.  
>Some days after his fuck with the Hollow he got his rank taken away by another Arrancar.<br>Grimmjow had been vulnerable, wide open for anyone.  
>Now he knew he really had been in heat when he interacted with the albino, luckily he didn't carry any children from it.<br>He hated himself for being so week than and he wanted to take his pride back, by beating the Shinigami.

Mentioned released his Bankai this instant.  
>"Bankai, huh? Don't you remember how your Bankai could do shit to me?"<br>Ichigo looked to him, with burning amber eyes.  
>"And you seem to have forgotten who put that scar on you. One more thing Grimmjow. What happened to your arm?"<br>Grimmjow snarled.  
>"Cut if off. I don't need both arms to beat you."<br>"In that case I don't need to hold back."  
>Ichigo placed his left hand before his face, like he wanted to claw at it, calling his Hollowfication forth.<br>"You better don't."  
>Grimmjow said, a second before Ichigo was surrounded by black reiatsu and cut off the Arrancars sight.<br>When the blue top finally could see him again he stared wide eyed at Ichigo.  
>Rather than the sight of him, wearing a Hollow mask, it was more the scent he emitted, that shocked him.<br>The Hollows scent was clearly noticeable, but Ichigos own scent dominated it now.  
>Grimmjow growled.<br>"What did you do?"  
>He asked the orange head, while he thought, somewhat bitterly.<br>'I should have killed the him when I had the chance.'

Scents  
>End<p>

~.~

So Geistchen I hope you liked it.

And here I say it again.  
>I write FF's on request, so just go onto my profile to read the instruction, how to contact me.<p>

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


End file.
